


The Got7man Prophecies

by Eonni_jagga



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Mothman, Set in 1966, jaebum is mentioned, just a little scary, they're all gravediggers, trying to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonni_jagga/pseuds/Eonni_jagga
Summary: This is for SuperBlondie!I was really happy I got you - although I can't say why but hopefully you'll know why when the author reveals happen.I think this prompt was the one you hoped was written although I cannot guarantee crack - I tried but it became sensible! Crack will hopefully ensue in the second and last chapter (there's a lamp joke... along with the creation of "that" meme)So, this is set in 1966, in West Virginia - for no reason than it had to be to make sense. Enjoy!





	The Got7man Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBlondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/gifts).



“They say you can still see her to this day, wandering the graveyard and crying for her lost love.” Jinyoung looked up at his audience, his heart sinking a little when they seemed less than impressed with his story.

“That’s it? I thought you said it was going to be a scary story hyung? That’s the type of story I tell my niece when I babysit.” Bambam piped up, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“Yah, it’s a scary story - I’m not sure your sister should be letting you babysit anymore.”

Jinyoung picked his shovel back up and moved across to the next plot. He started digging angrily at the ground before he sensed someone come up beside him.

“It’s a good story hyung. But you need to remember that it takes a lot to scare us, considering our profession.” Yugyeom smiled softly at him, and Jinyoung could feel himself forgetting his bad mood way too quickly. “Maybe it would be better if we didn’t know Miss Rose was a sweet lady when she was alive - it kind of takes the fear away.” Jinyoung nodded thoughtfully and watched as Yugyeom shuffled back over to help Bambam with the other grave. He needed some new people to test his ghost stories from, people who hadn’t been born and raised in West Virginia. Sometimes it felt like the entire state knew everyone’s business. 

Jinyoung was so wrapped up in his head that he didn’t notice two figures approaching them in the darkness. He felt a cold hand brush at the back of his neck, and let out a choked scream. He whipped around, shovel at the ready for self defence, although he wasn’t sure how useful that would be against any ethereal beings. A high-pitched chuckle, accompanied by a quieter, unsure one, made him realise that it was idiot beings amongst them.

“Jackson! Next time I won’t hesitate to take your head off with this shovel.” He shoved the laughing man in the shoulder causing him to stumble slightly towards Bambam and Yugyeom’s finished hole. He was caught by the stranger next to him, who tugged him forward, causing Jackson to land face first in the displaced dirt pile. Jinyoung dropped his shovel and went to help the other up. “Shit, Jackson, are you okay?”

“Jinyoung, you nearly killed me! These plots are pre-reserved. We’re not looking for bodies to fill them!” Jackson glared at his attacker, as he continued to clean dirt from his face.

“Well, you should know better than to go creeping up on people in a graveyard in the middle of the night.”

“It’s no different to you telling stories to the maknaedeul every time. How is that okay and this isn’t?”

“It just is. My stories aren’t just stories. One day they’re gonna…”

“They’re going to what, Jinyoung? Make you famous? Get you out of Point Pleasant? Get real. One day it will be our grandchildren digging a grave here for us.”

“Hyungs! Hyungs!” Bambam came bounding over, Yugyeom following behind, keen to diffuse the situation. “Jackson-hyung, who have you brought with you?” Jackson looked at him blankly, not understanding Bambam’s question. The stranger cleared his throat and stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Hello, I am Choi Youngjae. It is my first day on the job. Please look after me.” He bowed politely at them all before straightening up and looking at Jackson.

“Yes, sorry, this is Youngjae, hyung to you brats, and he’s joining the team. We’re expecting a busy few months so Jaebum thought another body would be useful.”

“That’s hyung to you” Yugyeom interjected, dodging Jackson’s arm thanks to his long legs. “As I was saying, he’s never done this before but has done similar work before.”

“What’s similar to digging graves?” Bambam asked Youngjae directly. 

“Oh, I grew up on a farm. Lots of digging in farming. Not so many dead bodies though.” He looked over his shoulder into the void of blackness that surrounded them.

“Don’t worry,” Bambam started as he threw his arm over Youngjae’s shoulder. “We never see the dead bodies, just dig the holes for them to go into. Well unless,” he threw a smirk unseen by Youngjae to the others before leaning in closer to stage whisper. “Unless you count the undead who occupy the graveyard.” Youngjae shivered, though he did a good attempt at hiding his fear from the others.

“What?” He managed to choke out before edging even further into the centre of the group. “Oh yes hyung, there’s loads of stories about the graveyards in town.”Yugyeom joined in, practically bouncing on his heels in excitement of the prospect of a new hyung to tease. “Jinyoung hyung can tell you all about them.” 

Jinyoung looked over to the newbie, analysing the fear that was taking over his features. He recognised it well - everyone went through the stage of an overactive imagination when they started before the monotony of the job erased any lingering terror. It’s amazing what looking forward to a warm bed at 1am will do for a person’s fear. He should put him at ease. Take him under his wing the same way that Jaebum did when he started. He really should.

But...

But this is a new person, someone he could test his stories on. He should be a good person, a good hyung to his new dongsaeng but...this is too big an opportunity to pass up.

“Sure,” he said, smiling over at Youngjae. “I’ll tell you all the stories I know.”

~*~

A few weeks passed, and Jinyoung had to admit that Youngjae had fit into their little group like he’d always been there. After the first week of Jinyoung telling him stories during work, the younger stopped jumping at every shadow in the graveyard and it took Jinyoung’s scariest stories to get any sort of reaction from him. It proved to him that perhaps Yugyeom and Bambam were right about his stories - they just weren’t scary. After Youngjae’s second week, he finally took the address of a publisher in New York off his fridge and threw it in the bin. Jackson was right, Point Pleasant was where he was going to spend the rest of his life.

A curse in the dark brough Jinyoung from his reverie, and it took a couple of seconds before the owner came into his field of light.

“Hyung, my shovel broke. What do I do?”

Youngjae had the shovel head in one hand with the wooden pole in the other. It happened sometimes, which is why they always had spares.

“Oh, just take it back to the truck and switch it for a new one. Don’t worry about it.” He turned back to his digging before registering that the other hadn’t moved. “Youngjae?”

“The truck, hyung? Over by the entrance?” He looked over to the direction of the main gate, although he couldn’t see it in the darkness.

“Yes, the truck? Is there a problem?” Jinyoung cast his gaze over the man next to him. If he didn’t know better he’d say that the younger was nervous.

“Ah, okay hyung. I’ll, errr, I’ll be right back, yeah.” He let out a short chuckle before turning and disappearing into the darkness. Shrugging it off, Jinyoung turned back to his half finished grave to continue his work.

“Hyung! Hyung, it’s break time!” Yugyeom came into view and thrust a hot flask into Jinyoung’s hands. “Bambam’s sister made cookies, he’s grabbing them from the truck now.” Jinyoung sent a silent prayer in thanks. Bambam’s sister was quite the baker, in fact most of his family was, and he always thought it was a shame she didn’t open a cafe. He held his excitement in as he watched Bambam return from the truck with parchment in his hands, Jackson following as he begged for a cookie. 

“See hyung,” Bambam started as he sat down, “you didn’t starve to death on the walk back.” Jinyoung accepted his wrapped cookies from the younger, while Jackson settled himself onto the ground.

“I came close though. You don’t care for your hyung’s well-being at all. I could have passed out and you would have had to carry me back.”

“Nah, I would have just left you for Miss Rose.” Bambam cackled as he fell onto his back to avoid Jackson’s blow. Yugyeom paid his antics no mind as he reached over and plucked his cookie from his hands.

“Hyung? Where’s Youngjae-hyung?” Yugyeom asked Jinyoung, pouring his coffee into his cup. “What? Isn’t he on the plot next to you guys with Jackson? Why didn’t he come over?” Yugyeom shook his head.

“Jackson-hyung said that his shovel broke and he sent him to come find you, but you never sent him back.” Yugyeom turned to Jackson. “Hyung, Youngjae never came back right?”

Jackson looked up from his prized cookie to shake his head in response. “Nope. I assumed he stayed to help Jinyoung when he didn’t come back. Did you send him home?”

It was Jinyoung’s turn to shake his head. “No! Of course not. I sent him straight to the truck to get a new shovel. Did you not see him when you went?”

“No, although I didn’t check the back - I just went into the cab for these. Is it possible he misunderstood and went home hyung?”

“No, I was clear that he just had to get a replacement. I can’t believe him!” 

“Don’t be too hard on him hyung.” Yugyeom handed over half of his cookie to placate the elder. “He probably got scared on his own and is sat in the gatekeepers hut.” Jinyoung shook his head.

“Scared? I doubt it. He doesn’t even blink when I tell my stories anymore. He’s as scared out here as you or I.” Jinyoung sighed internally. How was he going to tell Jaebum that they’d lost another worker.

“Hyung! He’s petrified of your stories! He’s trying hard to fit in so he wears earplugs when he’s working with you so he doesn’t have to listen. I can’t believe...” Bambam stared at Jinyoung, not believing that he could be so unobservant. A glance at the other two confirmed Bambam’s story.

“What? Look it’s dark okay. I don’t routinely look in people’s ears.” He quickly finished his remaining coffee, hissing as the still too hot liquid burned his tongue. He habitually brushed the dirt from his clothes as he stood before starting to leave the group.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Yugyeom asked, standing to join the elder.

“Where do you think?” The flash of hurt and the corresponding grimace on Jackson's face made him realise he'd been a little too sharp. He deliberately softened his voice as he continued. “I'm just going to the truck for Youngjae and see if he's okay. I'll let him go home if he's not feeling great.” Yugyeom nodded even as he troubled his lip between his teeth, a tell tale sign of worry. “I'll be right back Yugyeom-ah, okay, then maybe you can help me and leave these two idiots to annoy each other.” He nodded more enthusiastically at this, beaming up at Jinyoung as he sat back on the floor.

“Okay hyung, but do try and convince Youngjae-hyung to come back. We like working with him.” The other two nodded, and he found himself mirroring the action.

“Will do. I'll be back.” Jinyoung headed through the graveyard to the entrance, the hours spent working making the journey easy even in the darkness. It took no time at all for him to make the journey, the single street light illuminating where the truck was parked. Even though Bambam said he hadn't seen him, Jinyoung still checked the cab of the truck before looking over the side into the flatbed. There was no Youngjae, but also no broken shovel, and the two spares were still there.

“Odd.”

Grabbing a flashlight from the truck, he headed over to the groundskeeper's hut and stepped inside the unlocked building. The hut was a mess, but they were grateful for the use of it during winter. He shone the torch around the room but couldn't see anyone.

“Youngjae? Youngjae are you in here?” The room remained silent. “Youngjae, don't worry. You aren't in any trouble, we're just worried about you.” A bag of compost tipped over towards the back of the room and Jinyoung hurried over. “Thank goodness! We all thought you'd fallen in a grave or…” He stopped as the light from the torch reflected off two eyes belonging to a skunk. He turned and walked out of the hut, all but slamming the door behind him. He hadn't realised that he had made his way back to the others until someone was prising the torch from his hand.

“Hyung, did you find him?” Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom shaking his head.

“No. He’s not there at all. He must have gone home. Although it’s strange, as the broken shovel wasn’t there either.”

“I guess if he got spooked he took it with him for protection?” Jackson offered, turning the torch off and allowing their eyes to get used to the lower light level.

“I suppose. Anyway we’d better get back to work as the future occupants won’t wait for Youngjae.”

“They’re dead hyung.” Bambam deadpanned. “They’re doing nothing but lying around, waiting.”

“Brat!” Jinyoung raised his arm to swipe the back of Bambam’s head. As Bambam ducked out of the way, a high pitched scream came from further in the graveyard. A much closer scream echoed in return. “Jackson, shut up.”

“Hyung, I think that was Youngjae.” Yugyeom took two tentative steps towards the source of the noise before pausing and turning around. “Should we…?”

“Yes? Yes. All of you, grab your shovels. He’s probably just imagining things but let's be prepared in case it’s a vagrant.” Jinyoung took his shovel from the ground and started to walk further into the darkness. Bambam grabbed one of the lanterns and followed alongside Yugyeom. It took him a few moments to realise that Jackson wasn’t with the rest of the group. He turned and raised an eyebrow at him, although whether he could see was debateable. “You coming?”

“Ummm I’ll, err, I’ll just stay here. In case Youngjae comes back.” Jackson shifted on his feet, eyes darting around into the darkness.

“Really? You want to stay here all on your own while we, as a big group, stand a much better chance against any ‘things that go bump in the night’?” Jackson seemed to consider what Jinyoung said before taking his own shovel and scurrying towards them.

“It was just a thought. I was just thinking about Youngjae.”

“Sure hyung.” Bambam was elbowed in the side for his retort by Yugyeom and they both descended into laughter.

~*~

Their collective experience of working in the graveyard meant that they were easily able to navigate it at night. Jinyoung had an idea of where Youngjae might be, the old grand plots with statues of angels were especially threatening for those not used to them. He led the small group through the darkness, keeping noise to a minimum with the occasional highlighting of a tree root or a fallen headstone. Once they reached the section where they hoped to find Youngjae, they split into pairs. Jinyoung and Jackson took the right while Bambam and Yugyeom the left. Jinyoung took care to look at each plot, knowing that someone who wanted to hide could do so easily. He tried to ignore Jackson’s repeated tugging at his jacket, but eventually it became too much.

“Jackson, what?” He hissed, making no attempt to hide his displeasure on his face.

“I was wondering if we should be calling for him? So he knows it’s safe to come out?”

“And draw attention to ourselves? That’s not the best idea.”

“But there’s four of us. Anyone else will realise they’re outnumbered and leave. And besides, it’s not that ghosts really exist.” Jinyoung considered Jackson’s words. He had a point.

“Yah, Bambam!” Jackson jumped at Jinyoung’s sudden shout.

“Hyung?”

“Shout for Youngjae - he’ll come out if he hears us.”

“Good idea hyung!” Jinyoung ignored Jackson’s grumbling over how it was his idea, and continued his search.

“Youngjae!”

“Youngjae-hyung!”

“It’s us Youngjae.”

“Youngjae!”

Jinyoung was looking around the base of one of the graves while Jackson searched two plots down. As he straightened up, he started to call Youngjae’s name before a hand muffled his cry. Jinyoung pulled it off angrily, ready to give Jackson a piece of his mind.

“Youngjae! What are you doing! Guys! He’s here.” Youngjae looked around frantically.

“Hyung, be quiet. It’ll hear you!”

“Hear me? What are you talking about.” Before he could answer, Jackson was by their side, checking him for any signs of injury.

“Youngjae! Where have you been? We thought you’d gone home. Lucky you have a pair of lungs on you.” Jackson continued brushing leaves and dirt of the younger as the two maknaedeuls appeared.

“Hyung! We were worried!” Bambam shouted.

“Shhhhhhhhh! It will hear you!” Youngjae moved his hands in a downward motion, trying to tell them to keep their volume down. Jinyoung grabbed the lamp from Bambam and held it up to Youngjae’s face.

“What have you taken, Youngjae? Some of those newfangled hallucinogenic drugs the hippies take?” Jinyoung took him by the chin, turning his head side to side as he inspected him.

“Hyung, no! It was, it was a THING! It flew! It had red eyes.” Bambam and Yugyeom looked enthralled while Jinyoung released his face and scoffed in disbelief.

“Sure, sure. Like you’ve never seen a bat before. Come on,” he started walking, gesturing over his shoulder, “we still have work to do.”

“But hyung!”

“No! Stop it Youngjae, this isn’t funny. Now come on. The sooner we get finished, the sooner you can get away from your red eyed monster.” The others were drawn into silence by Jinyoung’s outburst, and Youngjae just nodded mutely and followed with the others, eyes wide and clinging to Bambam and Yugyeom. 

The group continued with their work for the rest of the night, finally finishing at 3am because of Youngjae’s disappearance. After the relief of finding him had worn off, the others allowed themselves to grumble a little that his prank meant they would be getting home later. Once the final plot was finished, they wordlessly collected their tools and headed to the truck.

“Okay, thank you everyone for your hard work this evening. Lets get home shall we.” There were mumbles of agreement from everyone, and Jinyoung waited as a quick game of rock, paper, scissors determined who would sit in the warmth of the cab. 

Once the losers had got themselves situated in the back, Jinyoung climbed in the driver's seat and looked for the keys. He had just put them in the ignition ready to turn when Bambam shouted from the back of the truck.

“Hyung, HYUNG! What’s that?” Jinyoung glanced out the little window at the back of the cab to see where Bambam was pointing. When he looked out the driver’s window to where he meant, the gasp of surprise echoed through the truck. Jackson may have let out a little whimper, he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of is what he saw in front of him.

“What on earth?”

Two red eyes in the darkness.

The group clambered out of the truck, looking at each other in disbelief. Youngjae stood to the side looking sheepish, mumbling a little “I told you so” under his breath.

“Youngjae, is that what you saw?”

“Yes.”

“And what else?”

“It flies. It kept trying to grab me but I hid.”

“Okay, okay.” Jinyoung was almost talking to himself. The sensible thing would be to leave, but part of him really wanted to go investigate. A real life supernatural experience. “Anyone coming?” Jackson balked at this.

“What? Are you mad. We should leave. We HAVE to leave. My mother taught me not to trust anything with red eyes.”

“But hyung, don’t you want to find out what it is?” Bambam looked a little too excited about this turn of events. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the younger.

“This isn’t one of your pranks is it? Because just say so now. I really would like to go to bed.” Bambam shook his head furiously.

“No, I swear. This is nothing to do with me or Gyeomie. Just, this is exciting hyung. Nothing exciting happens in Point Pleasant.” Jinyoung could agree with that.

“Okay. I’m going in, so is Bambam. The rest of you can either come with or stay here, I don’t care.” Jinyoung took Bambam’s arm and pulled him towards the gate, the other three, surprisingly, following them. They couldn’t see the eyes anymore, but Jinyoung hoped they would find the source if they just kept looking. 


End file.
